The Violin Romance: The real ending
by snake's tavern
Summary: Len stared disbelievingly at his blood drenched hands...because of him she was dead.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: i do not own La Corda D'oro...unfortunately

I want to dedicate this fic to Pathetic Rainbow [I love u!!!] and sakurateodoro's and a friend of mine who's fanfiction account name escapes me =.=

I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

Len gasped loudly as he stared disbelievingly at his blood drenched hands. He averted his gaze towards the bloodied corpse of his love that lied limply at his feet. Even in death she was still the picture of beauty and perfection. Her fiery crimson hair fanned out behind her on the cold marble floor, her plump pink lips slightly parted, her stunning pale face blank of emotion and warm hazel irises hidden behind closed lids.

His vision was obscured slightly by the stream of tears that ran down his alabaster pale face, showing the crumpled, broken man he was inside. It was all his fault, he thought sadly, she's dead because of him, because he couldn't save her. The realization dawned heavily upon his shoulders. He crumpled down to the ground as his knees buckled under the emotional weight. He fell down next to her, holding her ice cold face in his cupped hands, murmuring nothing but apologies to her dead body.

His last memory was that of his dead lover before everything went black.

* * *

Pls review but if you want to. THis is a free country people!!! XP

I really do hope you did enjoy that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope u like this one. Sorry it took me so long to update. School year is nearing and I might be updating less and less but I'll still try my best.

Thanks for the reviews!

Hope you enjoy reading as mmuch as I enjoy writing:D

***I just want to make a note that the reason of Kahoko's death will not be revealed until later chapters. I hope you can respect my desicion and allow my story to progress as it is.***

-Thank you for your consideration :D

* * *

" Tsukimori-kun" he heard a muffled voice call, as if he's underwater.

He felt tired and worn out and his mind processed thoughts slowly as assessed his surroundings hazily through his blurry vision. He was in white, sterile clinic. Walls lined with first aid medical supplies and bottles of herbal ointment. On his bed sat a beautiful honey eyed girl. She was in her black Seiso Academy uniform, the one worn by the students of the General Education Department. Her beautiful face was creased with worry and her eyebrows as she stared at his stirring form. Her honey glazed eyes, the eyes he loved so much, focused on only him. Her plump lips ; the same lips he would love to smother with kisses, pursed in a straight line; and hands folded politely in her lap, the same hands he would like to hold forever.

His vision was now cleared and he can now fully see the intensity of her gaze. He felt the urge to squirm under her stare but he fought it of since it would be soo unlike him. He tried to sit up only to feel being pushed down by the two dainty hands on his shoulders.

" You need to rest Tsukimori" she said. She placed the back of her hand on Tsukimori's forehead causing said violinist to blush madly. His heart rate picked up pace and his breath hitched in his throat. He revered the softness of Kahoko's hand and almost let out a groan when she pulled away her hand from his forehead.

" Your temperatures rising!" she exclaimed, obviously mistaking the heat from Tsukimori's blush as a sign of a high fever. She quickly dashed to the next room to get an ice pack for Len.

Tsukimori exhaled the breath he was holding with a loud groan and buried his flushed face in his pillow. This couldn't been happening. Kahoko probably thought he was a complete imbecile. How many times he had convinced himself that he would stop loving her even if he had to cut his heart out.

Unfortunately, his heart didn't belong to him anymore. It is now hers.

* * *

" There it is!" Kahoko exclaimed triumphantly as she reached for the ice pack hidden deep inside the cooler of the school infirmary. She grasped it in one hand as she made her way back to the room where the fever-ridden Tsukimori was.

Her mind drifted off towards the conversation she had with Tsuchira-kun a few days ago.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Hino Kahoko was with Ryoutaro Tsuchira at the town square festival. They walked together side by side, eating cotton candy without a care in the world. People who passed them pointed at them and gushed about the two General Education students.

_They look so cute together!_

_They're perfect for each other!_

_I wonder what their children would look like?_

Kahoko was beginning to feel self-conscious as crowds continued to look and whisper at them. Tsuchira being his usual self, ignored them completely. Acting as if he and Kahoko were the only ones present.

" Thank you for coming with me, Kahoko" he said with a smile and a slight blush if you squint.

" Your welcome, Tsuchira-kun" she replied looking at him briefly with happy eyes and flashing him a radiant smile before turning her attention back to her cotton candy.

'She really is beautiful' he thought, a smile slowly gracing his face. Her amber orbs twinkled with joy, now glowing a shade of gold from the sun's rays. Her lips curved into a child like smile, opening once in a while to consume the pink dyed sugar killing treat she was holding. An arm swung carelessly at her side as she walked and her pale skin greatly contrasted with her yellow tank top covered by an orange bolero and bottomed by a pair of matching tangerine Caprice and her small feet were displayed freely by a pair of the blended orange and yellow flip-flops she wore.

Ryotauro saw they were nearing the . He took a deep brath and exhaled. He can do this. He'd been planning this for weeks. Rehearsed his speech in front of his mirror and consulted about this to his ever-so-amazing big brother. It was romantic and sweet. Cheesy even, his brother commented. It was everything a girl could want and more. Perfect for his Kahoko.

He stopped abruptly, causing Kahoko to stare at him curiously.

" What's wrong Tsuchira-kun?" she asked, her cotton candy discarded long ago.

The green haired pianist slowly faced her and looked into her eyes. He can do this!

" I have something to show you, Kahoko" he stated.

"Sure" she replied simply.

Tsuchira nodded and led the way, being careful in matching his pace with hers. His heart started beating like crazy and the palms of his hand started to sweat.

After a few minutes they arrived at a bridge. He faced her again to see her reaction. Least to say, he wanted to jump up and down like a giddy little fan but her resisted. Kahoko's faced were froze in shock. Her eyes scanned her surrounding with amazed eyes. Her mouth was slightly agape in awe.

Tsuchira hoped for this. He planned this perfectly. He made sure thay would come here at the time when people were at church. So there was no one around. The place he chose was perfect. They stood on a beautiful wooden bridge, the handles being black cast iron designs of flora and vines. The blue lake underneath them glittered like stars under the sun's rays and covered at least half a hectare. On the shore was five acres of nothing but meadow. The flowers of different variations danced merrily in the warm April breeze. Overhead was a beautiful cloudless day.

" Kahoko" he said, gaining the violinists attention, who seemed rather reluctant to tear her eyes away from the view. " I have something to confess"

" What is it, Tsuchira-kun?" she asked cluelessly, as always.

" I-" he began, but the words caught in his throat. He took another deep breath and continued " I-i llove yy-ou"

Kahoko was at least to say shocked. She never expected Tsuchira-kun to say that. I thought the cakes, the hugs and the company meant an offer of friendship. She did love him but as a freind.

Tsuchira on the other hand slowly felt his heart tear in two. The silence stretched for over five minutes and I don't think he can take another without breaking. Kahoko slowly opened her mouth to speak. Ryoutauro leaned in closer to listen but what she said to him shattered his heart completely.

" I'm sorry" she whispered, her tone truly apologetic.

Tsuchira closed his eyes and attempted to hide the pain but he was sure he had grief clearly written on his face.

" It's Tsukimori, isn't it?" he said, trying to keep anger out of his tone.

" Yes" Kahoko whispered.

He can't believed he lost to that stone faced jerk! His kahoko deserved better. Someone who could care for her and love her like she deserves but...

" Does he make you happy?" he asked quietly.

" The happiest woman in the world" she answered solemnly and with a quiet smile.

And that's all that matters.

He took a step towards her and captured her into a tight embrace. Kahoko stiffened from shock. She remained unmoving. She never expected this reaction. He expected him to yell, scream, shake some sense in her but he was serene, reserved and selfless.

" Please be happy" he whispered in her ear. He took a step back, not looking at her and walked away leaving Kahoko in a shocked stupor as she watched his retreating figure walk away.

* * *

' My sister's certainly a heart breaker' a man with light blond hair and forest green orbs thought with a light chuckle as he stared at his red haired sister and a green haired man embrace and the man walk away with a crest fallen expression.

He stood at the edge of the meadow, his lean build partly covered by the forestry behind him. He was dressed casually in a long sleeved white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his fore arms. He wore simple blue jeans and black leather shoes. His blond hair swayed rudely around his face leaving it in a messy array. His white shirt clung to his toned abs and his handsome face was twisted into an amused expression. He shoved his hands into his pocket aand walked back into the forest, still deep in thought about the emotional encounter he witnessesd.

His sister was certainly a charmer, he gave her that.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I took so long to review please understand me when I say I've been studying for school (lame excuse, I know) and I just recovered from AH1N1(it's true! O.O)

I dedicate this chapter to all those who reviewed. You know who you are! and special thanks to pathetic rainbow, sakurateodoro, nerizu,oreofudge'dd, adriane-chan, nerizu and hikari-chan!

Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!

* * *

" You've been standing there like an idiot for the past five minutes, Hino" Len stated blandly, sporting a bored look on his handsome face.

'Huh?' Kahoko snapped her head towards the originator of the noise, focusing her attention on him.

" What are you doing still standing there?" Seiso's ice prince snapped at her harshly. Kahoko looked down, face flushed from embarrassment.

" Gomen" she murmured softly. She walked to his bed side and lowered the ice pack gently on his forehead.

" I'll be leaving now Tsukimori-kun" she said, purposely avoiding his eyes. " Get well soon"

She shuffled towards the door quickly and exited with a quiet click of the bolt.

She left so quickly she didn't hear Len say a soft _gomen_ for the lone tear that rolled down her cheek.

* * *

' Argghhhh!!! What is wrong with me!!!' He vented. He gripped the ice pack, crushing it with his hand and threw it harshly againsts the wall.

It made contact with a dull crack and slid down sloppily to the floor.

Len sat up and buried his face in his hands with a frustrated sigh. 'Why Am I always so mean to her?!' he thought exasperatedly. He didn't do it on purpose he's just like that everytime she's around. It wasn't as if she'd done anything wrong to upset him.

'Maybe because she keeps hanging out with the likes of Tsuchira' he thought enviously.

Len uncharisticaly slapped his hand on his mouth. His bullion eyes widened and his expression twisted into one of shock. Oh, hell no! He did not just admit that he was jealous of Tsuchira ( even only if in his mind).

'Oh my God! I'm going insane!' he whispered loudly to himself." Hino, what the hell are you doing to me?"

* * *

Sigh.

" Why is Len always mad at me? Why is everything I do is wrong?" Kahoko contemplated sadly with down cast hazel orbs.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

" You know you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep doing that" a man with dirty blond hair and mischief-glinting green orbs warned jokingly while looking amusessdly at his Kahoko.

" Wah! nii-san! Don't you see I have a problem!" she cried, burying her head in between the opening of her two arms that were on the table.

The blond-haired man walked across the parchment-colored backdropped kitchen towards the white counter top where thier dinner lay. He went back to the oak table Kahoko was slumping at and set the food down before them.

He sat in the chair opposite to hers and started to dig in. He ate so fast and continously he looked like he wanted to eat the spoon too. In a record worthy of the book of records, he was done while Kahoko's plate was left untouched. Her expression looked sullen and her eyes were clear as if she was in a nother world.

With a sigh, Yusuke stood up and went into the living room. He motioned Kahoko to follow him and they both positioned themselves comfortably on the plum berry couch.

"Now, tell Yusuke-nii-san everything" he saiid putting arm around Kahoko's shoulders.

"It's Len" she started off, fiddling with her hands in her lap "I try my best, I really do! But I can't seem to reach his standards regarding the violin"

"Isn't that the blue-haired boy who joined the concours?"

"Yup"

Yusuke was sileent for a moment. Hand under his chin, thinking deeply then slowly his lips started curving into a smirk.

"First off Kaho, why is reaching HIS standards important? Why are you doing your best for him? I think you should think about what this boy means to you before anything else"

He withdrew his arm and stood up, putting his hands in his pajama pockets, he walked off to his room.

* * *

A/N: How was that?

sorry for the lateness


End file.
